Nova
|name= Nova Akira |kanji= ノヴァ |romaji= Nova Akira |alias= The Demon of Koma Inu (あくまのこまいぬ, Akuma no Komainu) |race= Human |birthdate= July 7th |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= 28 |blood type= B |hair color= Red |eye color= Silver |skin tone= Beige |height= 5 ft 3in |weight= 135 lbs |guild mark color= White |guild mark location= Left Collarbone |tattoos/unusual features= Scar (Face) |affiliation= Koma Inu |previous affiliation= Shattered Dusk |partners= |previous partners=Zero Isdeth Scorpius |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= Dark Mage |base of operations= Akira Home |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= Koma Inu |enemies= Crowley Darren Hom |relatives= Unknown Parents (Deceased) Unknown Older Siblings (Deceased) Akira Family |magic= Requip Celestial Spirit Magic Take Over(Minor) Tattoo Magic(Minor) |curse= |signature skill(s)= |weaponry and armor= Various |status = Alive |team = |previous team = The Stealth Guard |sexuality = Bisexual}} Nova (ノヴァ明,'' Nova Akira; Lit: Bright New Star'') was the first S-Class mage that belongs to the legal guild Koma Inu. She specializes in Requip and compliments her knight based skills with her use of Celestial Spirit Magic, Take Over, and Tattoo Magic provided by Lindsay Cameron. Once the leader of the elite team known as The Stealth Guard, Nova has proven herself as a strong, intelligent warrior. She has over twenty years of intense training under her belt which combines with her loving heart to protect her friends and family. Nova has learned to be flexible and adapt to her situation by bettering herself. Going from the dark guild, Shattered Dusk to a legal guild helped her lose her headstrong nature and gain respect for the lives of her comrades and other people. Once an orphan with amnesia, she is now the the adoptive daughter of Jack and Madeline Akira and therefore the adoptive sister of Kaden Akira. Nova spends her days training, completing jobs, and helping out around the guild wherever she may be needed. Her desire to improve herself has lead to her studying under a variety of mentors. Her strongest connection is to that of her guild master, Samarra Inari, who she holds in the highest esteem. She has also studied under Lindsay Cameron after receiving her magical tattoos as well as Alexander Sterling where she practiced strategy and mastering summoning Celestial Spirits. Appearance Personality Relationships History When Nova was young, only about six years old, her family was slaughtered by a band of mercenaries. Her parents and older brother died in the fire set to their house and her sister was impaled while trying to escape with young Nova (at the time her name was Natasha but she refuses to take her old name). Something inside her snapped that night and she returned the favor the group had done for her, killing them all after her mind was temporarily lost. This is also where her connection to the demon she calls Super Nova appeared, the Take Over having been something her parents had taught her about in Magic lessons, but told her not to try. After the brutal massacre, she ran away and repressed her memories, living in Onibus town for a few weeks as a 'street rat'. From there Nova was found and taken in by the guild master of the dark guild, Shattered Dusk with promises of luxury and better life if she came to live with him. The young girl had felt so weak, tired and hungry from many days of running through the streets while trying to avoid the people who looked at her like a dirty, thieving orphan with no promise. Crowley raised her - trained her- to be his personal solider and body guard for the next twelve years. Rigorous, detailed training dictated most of what she did in her childhood and in her free time she would hone her skills even more instead of mingling with guild mates or other people. Those years of psychological and sometimes physical abuse warped her warm, carefree personality of a child to the harder, cold rage of a murdering machine. Eventually Nova took, and held, the title of guild ace due to her incredible abilities and ruthless mentality as well as her method of planning, preparing, and organizing battles. Her tactics were impressive, though not always without flaws. When those flaws did present themselves she would already be in process of putting together another to fix it. At age 17 she became engaged to Crowley. This only occurred because she felt she owed the man for the help and home he had given her. It disgusted her beyond belief at how he treated her, like an object instead of the powerful warrior she really was. Yet she stayed quiet and served him without complaint or disobedience. Her entire life was disrupted in the best way possible by the war with Koma Inu. After battling with its guild master, Samarra Inari, and two of the members she heard of Crowley's defeat and finally resigns in a loss. Before passing out, she manages to utterly crush her diamond engagement ring and gets the dust be carried away by the wind. After waking up once more in Koma Inu she seeks out the master and begs for forgiveness from her as wells the other guild members. All is forgiven, especially when Nova works to prove herself hard enough to gain the title of S-Class within a year and forms a team with Zero and Scorpius who she had battled against when in Shattered Dusk. Synopsis Abilities Combat Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant - Nova is extremely proficient in hand to hand combat, often incorporating it into her battles when she deems weaponry unnecessary or where they may become a hindrance. Much of her style focuses on "winging it" to say the least as she acts on her instincts and improvises the next move as fluently as she can. Due to her height, the girl makes many attempts to get people down to her levels much as a possible or she will go to theirs. This involves many ways of taking out the legs, clambering up people's bodies like a primate, and sometimes propelling herself off the ground to get face to face with an opponent. Both her strength and speed combine to give the woman a lot of power to pack into her punches and the knowledge she has about her body, it's weakness, and strengths makes her capable of knowing just what to use to strike, whether it be fist or foot. Sometimes even resorting to head butting her adversary. Her flexibility is a vicious weapon, making her fully able to use her body to bend out of way of an enemy's strike. Expert Melee Weaponry Combatant - Nova specializes in close combat weaponry of all sorts, her most common being swords and a scythe known as Reaper. The physical abilities she has fine tuned over many years help her in her area of expertise. The strength and stamina she possesses helping her wield her larger weapons for extended periods of time as well as use lighter weapons for even longer. Her agility is an exploitable resource in moving not just her blades, but her body with them so she many remove herself from potentially harmful incoming attacks while launching her own offensive. Highly Proficient Long Ranged Combatant - Physical Abilities Flexibility - Nova's high athletic abilities are due, in part, to her impressive flexibility. Many years of training have left her very in tune with her body and she knows how to utilize its mobility to a T. It started from her younger years, pre-Shattered Dusk, stretching and practicing until she could slip into the splits in either direction and pop back up without a sweat. Her mother always got a laugh out of the times the little girl would be bored, whine out a complaint, and sink into the position before rolling over and letting out a huff while lying on her back with a pout. Hyper mobility allows her to move and bend her joints and spine in almost obnoxiously strange ways, the ability being compared to that of a contortionist. It takes much stretching to keep her body this limber and do so without pain. Strength - She is incredibly strong after twelve years of brutal training under her ex guild master, Crowley, followed by training with various guildmates of Koma Inu for many more years. Though her body is small, it is filled with taut muscles that have also been honed through her years of effort to improve. She has been shown to have little to no problem lifting heavy objects such as her dog, Tiny, or holding her own body on one hand. Speed ' - Speed is one of her greatest allies, using it to increase the impact behind her blows. Both on ground and in the air, Nova's pace has an acute intensity to aid her in a quick travel when necessary. She has never actually measured her speed and doesn't really care to, only caring that if situations are desperate, she'll be able to get there in time. Her speed can also come in rapid bursts to create things like an explosive punch or a quick escape. When attacking with weaponry, especially swords, her tempo is increased to a point where it sees the blade nearly disappears momentarily and the deployment of this ability makes her barrage of assaults commonly delivered a serious force to be reckoned with. '''Stamina ' - Her endurance is also quite heightened so she can fight for long periods of time, take a beating, and still continue. Almost two decades of battling has built up the time Nova can last. She once spent a large portion of one day in hand to hand combat training with Aiden, one of the most proficient in the guild, and won the first time which demonstrates this ability to push her body on its physical limits and still procure a victory. Mental Abilities '''Intellect - Nova isn't the most advanced in academic intelligence, stemming from her childhood education being limited to whatever Crowley saw fit. Much of these academic efforts went towards things that helped in the political and battle type fields. Literature, public speaking and communications, geography, the arts, first aid, and basic medical treatment were among the things deemed worthy enough for her to spend time learning when not being taught battle tactics and fighting in both weapon and melee styles. Even though she isn't very informed on different sciences, she can create a map from memory if it's a place she's explored enough and traveling to do jobs as a mage has taken her all over Fiore. And when it comes to planning her way to victory, it's hard for her to be out done. She knows how to utilize her allies strengths and her enemies weaknesses to manipulate situations to get the best outcome. Tactician - Through all her years of training and being a leader, Nova has become quite a skilled battle tactician. She shows prowess in putting together and commanding a small force, as seen in her battle in the Grand Magic Games when partnered with Arthur and his spirits. This also is quite useful in keeping her team together when times are stressful. Nova often prefers to take point in battle and will work herself to the position of vanguard to try and make a hopeful, and preferably rallying, statement to inspire her team and intimidate others by boldness. However, she knows how to operate just as well when in a stealth mission. If plans were to go wrong, Nova's ability to rethink and do so on a dime is impressive to say the least. Willpower - Nova is very strong willed and used to be borderline bullheaded. She's grown up though and now uses her stubbornness as a weapon of motivation. Even when times are desperate or victory seems like a feeble hope, she holds on and pushes forward. As a warrior she absolutely hates to lose without reason and uses both brains and brawn to get where or what she wants. This steadfast thinking helps her ignore pain for the sake of pride or her life when injured. An example of that is shown in her speech to Atom after completely shattering her leg in their spar here. The pain tolerance she possesses is enhanced even further by her takeover form and though it allows her to essentially ignore her pain receptors, it also makes her recovery take longer. Magic Magical Abilities Tremendous Magical Power - Nova has massive amounts of magical power demonstrated often in her ability to use quite impressive amounts of magic for long periods of time. She uses magic to switch armors and weapons, amplify her power, or activate certain spells or enhancements to use in battle. However, Nova does not yet have her Second Origin unlocked which makes her magical feats that much more impressive. She hasn't shown interest in unlocking such power, but taking her constant training and enjoyment in testing, breaking, and recreating her limits the possibility is there. * S-Class Aura - Nova emits a powerful S-Class Aura that surrounds her in a silver light. She usually wields this as an intimidation tactic, but will also utilize its power in defending against weaker attacks. She knows how to activate, control, suppress, and remove it, but once again hasn't taken the time to gain a full mastery over it though she has hinted at doing so in the future with her training if she finds a suitable master.. Learning to even gain this amount of manipulation over her aura is a fairly new feat as she didn't care about the mastery of such a skill. Requip Requip ( , ): Nova uses requip magic, mostly to store her weapons and armor so they can be summoned when necessary. Her requip time is very impressive, switching out on armor for another in the blink of an eye. Many of her armors and weaponry are hand crafted and if not, they were made by people close to her whom she trusted enough to design something that could potentially decide the fate of her life in the future. *Poly Equip - Nova is able to equip more than one armor at a time, allowing her to combine different armor abilities to create new attacks. One example might be combining the explosive lightning armor with the water armor to create an electron charged attack amplified by the water. Take Over Take Over ( , ): Nova currently only has one Take Over and she only received it from the strain on both her mind and emotions when her family was killed. Her mother and father, both mages themselves, had been teaching her about magic and recently covered Take Overs. Satan Soul (あくまきはく, akuma kihaku) creates Nova's second personality that revels in blood and darkness, not holding back or showing mercy. The only times this personality appears is in dire situations brought on by Nova being physically or mentally stressed, overwhelmed with negative emotions, or if she is severely injured. But by unleashing Super Nova, Nova adds even more stress to her mind and body which can lead to worsened injury, coma, or possible death. Her mind is so gone at this point that she cannot feel these negative effects. The name given to this creature she becomes is Supernova, a play on her name and the fact that she could destroy herself. In this form Nova changes her appearance too, becoming something more demonic. Black horns sprout from her forehead, her nails turn into hardened claws, and her eyes become almost completely black, a thin ring of silver the only break in the obsidian pits. Her canines also become slightly longer and much sharper and her hair appears to darken a few shades. Equipment Weapons Twin Blades - The two identical cutlass style blades that Nova is able to summon are among the first she ever made. She did others that turned out less than desirable until she got the hang of smithing and forged her first ever pair of useable swords. They have been repaired many times over the years of wear, yet they still hold up like old pros in battle. These blades aren't used as often anymore, at least not together, as Nova can find using two swords a bit impractical if she's facing a single enemy. When they are used, she often holds one in a back grip and while in constant (often circular) motion to become the world's deadliest blender. Dark Vision - This is Nova's single blade to which she has the strongest, deepest connection. It holds memories of many battles fought and the anger, frustration, and pain she experienced in Shattered Dusk. Her stepfather, a master blacksmith, found the weapon and the aura it emitted a bit intimidating, though underneath that he felt the woe and misery that turned into fierce determination and a reason to fight beyond orders and the sensation of creating a massacre. Knives - Nova is often seen with daggers or throwing knives. She has deadly accuracy but often uses them just to give a warning or spook someone quickly, often in a jesting manner. The daggers are relatively small and have simple silver blades with wrapped handles for easier gripping while the throwing knives are either a pure, deep black or a shimmery blue grey. These weapons give Nova a new factor to exploit in midrange or close range combat, pulling them out to use seemingly from thin air. They also play a large role in her Serpentine attack that is a feature on most of her armors. Bow and Arrows - She is able to summon different types of bows but a wider variety of arrows are summoned from ethernano around her. Just in case, she also keeps a dozen normal arrows on hand in a buckskin quiver. Some bows are meant for destructive power while others are meant for distance. Not only is she able to fire arrows but when necessary or if just on a whim, she can fire swords, lacrima, or other objects. These are mostly used in aerial combat alongside her wings, but her marksmanship is just as good when on the ground. Reaper - Nova's scythe made of Hell Stone that she received from the legendary blacksmith and her stepfather, Jack Akira. It is one of Nova's favorite weapons as it has been magically enhanced and is able to switch forms through Transformation Magic. Jack likes to place special features within his creations so that the wielder might unlock a new, surprising ability on their new weapon. These are usually magic related powers stemming from implanted lacrima. Reaper so far has the Transformation and Nullification abilities. Beyond that, the weapon is extremely durable and kept in good condition, including ensuring the blade at utmost sharpness, by Nova's capable hands and keen eye. * Nullification '''- When Nova was endangered while in aerial training from heavy ice that had attached to her leg and was too much weight to stay aloft, she discovered Reaper's ability to nullify magical attacks. Jack had added that special feature via a lacrima within the staff. * '''Transformation - Reaper can transform into either a chain scythe or become bladeless and be used as a simple staff. This enchantment is especially useful in surprising her opponents with a sudden weapon switch and allowing Nova a more versatile collection with her three in one weapon. Armors Assassin's Armor: Nova's original armor made of lightweight, yet durable material meant for speed and flexibility instead of power. A black mask can be pulled up around her nose to cover the lower half of her face and connects to her skin tight black bodysuit which stretches to accommodate her movements. Quotes * "My aim is accurate for I have trained relentlessly until the target's bullseye was all I could see. My mind is sharp for I have honed it over a thousand battles. My body is strong because I have pushed it to the brink of destruction countless times only to bounce back improved. I have earned my title and the skills that accompany it through blood, pain, sweat, and tears. This body is not one of a mere athlete. I am a weapon." - Nova in Shattered Dusk when challenged about her status as Guild Ace. * "I'm a warrior. Sometimes I live to fight, others I fight to live. My dance is usually partnered with blades and my music is the satisfying clash of two weapons connecting in friendly competition. The need to battle has been beaten into me, but my fight isn't always visible to the physical world." - Nova. Trivia *Nova is both ambidextrous and double jointed. Category:CelestialSpiritQueen Category:Requip User Category:Mage Category:Koma Inu